Iris
by TheRealRogue
Summary: ROMY. Songfic to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. There's a cure for mutants, but after spending two days without powers, not only they're back, but also every mutant that too it is sick and dying. Including Rogue. Warning: sad fic.


And I'd give up forever to touch you

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Note: hi! So I know it's an old song, but I hadn't heard it before; I did, few days ago, and I told myself "Is this pure Romyness, or what?" I just HAD to write a fic with it: "Iris" by "Goo Goo Dolls". If you haven't heard it, it'd be really cool if you do it before starting reading this or while you're reading it. For those of you who are reading my other fic in progress, "We'll meet again", I'm working on it too; I'm halfway down the 3rd chappie so I hope it to be ready maybe for Tuesday. Anywayz, hope you enjoy this piece. It's a bit sad. And if you see some mistakes, remember I'm still learning English!

Chapter 1: Sooner or later, it's over.

He approached his bare right hand to her listless left arm; it looked so white and silky, and he didn't have to touch it to remember how soft her skin was.

He wished he could, though.

And like there was an invisible barrier that could protect him, he ran his open hand from her palm, her wrist, up to her forearm and shoulder, always an inch away, not making any contact, but sensing there was some aura around her, some kind of warm force her skin radiated that reached his, and made his fingers quiver.

And what if he…? What if he just touched her and sank into darkness until God knows when? Why not falling into a coma, with no thoughts or pain, and only oblivion? It was a crazy idea, of course, but their situation was certainly beyond reason; it had always been, and there's nothing neither of them could do about it.

But it was selfish to think about himself right now, when she was lying there, struggling to survive. And all because of him.

He sighed heavily and took a look at her other arm, pinched by different needles and connected to diverse machines. A mask of oxygen, a simple white gown, her hair messily spread over the pillow. It was hell to see her this way, but it'd be even worst not to be by her side, checking her every breathe. He wished he could do something to help her out (Lord knows he'd do anything) but he couldn't turn back time. He couldn't go back and tell her not to take that supposed _cure_, that had been nothing but a silent threat hidden in the bodies of each mutant that dared to take it. Many had died already.

It lasted only two days. Forty eight hours of living like a _normal_ person.

And then, her power back. And this nightmare.

Back at the hospital, the doctors didn't know what to do, because they had never faced anything like this before. But if he could… damn it, if only he could change this somehow. If he'd have known this would happen, he wouldn't have let her doing it. He'd easily give up to those two days, if that'd bring her back.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow…" _

Suddenly, she trembled slightly. The med bay was so cold; was she cold? Could she feel cold, in spite of being like this?

He found a blanket somewhere and covered her with it. Did she know he was there? Could she?

"Remy's here, _chere_" he whispered, coming closer to her ear: "Just want y' t' know it. I'm here, an' I'll never leave… if dat any help. Y' strong, I know y' can get through dis. I know y' can."

She always said she was cursed. Well, he was too, in that case. Cursed for loving her. Cursed because of the best thing that had ever happened to him in his whole stupid and messed up life.

"…_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now…" _

It was 2 a.m. already. Only Hank McCoy knew he was here, spending the night by her side. Maybe he didn't completely approve it, but at least he promised he wouldn't tell anybody else that an acolyte was under their same roof.

Why did it all have to be so bloody complicated? Her power, the fact they were in opposite sides… everything seemed to be made to keep them apart.

But he'd stay, anyway.

He wouldn't give up.

If fate existed, he knew this one was his: to be wherever she was, no matter what.

"Can y' hear me, Rogue?" he fixated his red orbits on her eyelids, like he could make her open her eyes just by wishing it.

_**Three**__** days earlier.**_

_Remy looked at the other side of the bed, but she wasn't there; only empty space on the pillow and the sheets. Just to think, even for an instant, that he dreamed it all, that she wasn't by his side anymore, made his heart jump in worry. But no, he hadn't been that unlucky lately; and he had to rub his eyes to make sure it was true: there she was, wearing his shirt, looking out the window, her elbows lazily resting on the frame._

_He put something on and got up stealthily, intending to sneak upon her. _

"_Try harder next time, Swamp Rat" she said over her shoulder, when he was only a couple of steps away. _

"_Ah, _cherie_… guess my thievin' skills don't work with y' anymore" he complained, wrapping her waist with his arms: "What y' lookin' at?" he searched with his eyes among buildings, houses, streets. _

"_Just that" she pointed out: "The dawn. Just the sun an' silly clouds. They're always there but we never pay attention to them. An' they're just… beautiful, don't yah think?"_

_He nodded and stared at the different colours of the sky, right there where it sank into the city. _

"Oui._ But dat's 'cause we're here t'gether."_

"_True…" she smiled, feeling the tickles his unshaved chin caused on her neck. It was still so new, to feel somebody else's skin. His skin. _

"_Dis be perfect" he mumbled, kissing her ear. And it was; like he'd been dead his whole previous life, and this was just the beginning of real life._

"…And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life…"

"_Yah know, Ah've got 'bout a hundred messages from Kitty, Logan, an' everybody."_

"_But didn't y' tell dem y' okay?"_

"_Yeah, but yah know how they are. If they don't get all the details, they won't stop buggin'. But Ah guess they figured it out already…"_

"_Dat y' ran away with dis Cajun?" _

"_Yeah" she laughed: "If yah call _run away_ to spend two whole days in this hotel room, twenty minutes from the institute."_

"_Hey but where else would y' wanna be_, hein_? I say we're pretty good here."_

"_Aren't we?" she turned around to face him: "Ah don't want this to finish."_

"_It won't" he reassured her, kissing her deeply. _

_To kiss him, to feel his lips on hers, his embrace… she'd have given anything for these moments. Anything. Because this is what happiness had to be like. _

"…Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight…"

_But then she felt strange. Kinda dizzy, and her head was in such pain all of a sudden. _

_"Chere? What…?"_

_Those were the worst two seconds of her life: from the instant she pulled away from his kiss, to then feeling her legs couldn't hold her anymore, to the moment he held her as she fell, calling her name, horror drew in his eyes. _

_Because she knew something was happening. She felt her power was coming back. Right when everything turned dark, both to her eyes and her mind, she felt this was the end. _


End file.
